Burned to the Bone/Transcript
David Jones: , you've done a great job at putting all these murderers behind bars... but the bodies just keep on coming! Jones: Ramirez saw a fire in the abandoned parking lot. And as he went to put it out... that's when he spotted the body... Ramirez (sweating): It was the sickest, most disgusting thing I've ever seen! And I've seen a LOT of disgusting things! Jones: Don't worry, Ramirez! <Rank> and I will handle this! Jones (determined): I just hope you can stomach it, ! Chapter 1 Investigate Parking Spaces. David Jones (disgustedly): Ugh, look at this corpse! I don't think we'll be eating BBQ any time soon! Jones (intrigued): Ramirez retrieved our victim's ID card which identifies him as Chad Whickman. Let's get him autopsied, see what else we can find out. Jones: Have you noticed that tattoo on his hand? I think we've seen it enough times to know it's the Viper's gang sign... The Vipers! Ugh, not again! Jones: It appears as if Chad was reaching out for this note in his final moments: "...top balcony, don't be late again. Rose."... Jones (thinking): ... But the address is too faded to read. , do you think you could decode the address so we can go pay this Rose a visit? See if she knew Chad? Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan: As you most probably guessed, the victim was burned alive with the use of gasoline. Nathan: Under one of the victim's nails, I found some traces of blue fabric torn off the attacker's shirt. Nathan: Which means your killer wears blue clothes! Nathan: And this is going to sound ridiculous, but I found dandruff on Chad which didn't match his DNA. Which means... you're looking for a killer with a really bad dandruff problem! Jones: Ha ha ha! Jones: Oh wait... you're actually serious? Huh. Examine Crumpled Note. Jones (proudly): Great job, ! 25 Whisp Lane... Well, let's not keep this Rose waiting any longer! Ask the woman if she knew the victim. Rose (crying): I... I waited for Chad all night. I knew it in my... my mind, but my heart refused to... to believe it... that my one true love was dead. Jones: Did you know Chad belonged to a gang? Rose: My brother Troy made sure I knew. As gang leader of the Skulls, Troy refused to let Chad in here. Even though this is MY place! Rose (crying): As if we cared what they all thought! The Vipers and the Skulls have been at war for years. But Chad and I looked beyond all that hatred and found love. (After talking to Rose Cassidy) Jones: What a heartbreaking story. They're just like Romeo and Juliet. Don't these gangs hold anything sacred?! Jones: They'll fight 'til there's nothing left... And that's why we've got to stop them first! Jones: , I don't want to trouble Rose any longer but we should still have a quick look around her studio. Jones: And we should find Troy and take him to the station. Rose says he's always hanging nearby to keep an eye on her... this will give her a bit of a break. Interrogate the victim's brother-in-law. Troy: I looked like a fool letting my sister Rose bring this Viper into our home! Troy: So I ain't gonna lie. The kid's death came as a blessing, man. One less problem to solve, you know what I'm sayin'? Jones: I know what it SOUNDS like: you killed a kid because he wasn't from YOUR gang! Troy: Naw, man. You've got it all wrong. I'd never hurt my lil' sista like that. Family before honor, that's the Skulls way. Troy: Can I go now? 'Cuz I could really kill for a smoke, man. Investigate Studio. Jones: Look at this overflowing ashtray... I guess smoking is Rose's way of dealing with this distressing event... Jones (surely): Now, what about this torn letter? Whoever tore it up wanted to make sure nobody would read it. , you should find out why! Examine Torn Letter. Jones (giving praise): Great work, ! I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure this is a love letter. A pretty lame one at that. Jones: "Rose, my love for you is driving me mad. I swear I'm gonna do something crazy..." bla bla bla... Signed Big Baby. Jones: I don't think this Big Baby character is Chad either. Jones (determined): So much for Rose's whole Romeo and Juliet scenario... , let's go ask her how many one true loves she really has! Ask the victim's girlfriend about a love letter from another lover. Rose: Big Baby keeps sending me those letters! It's not like I want him to! Rose: He's just this gross perv who pretended to be Chad's friend so he could come hit on ME! Jones (questioning): You know where we could find him? Rose: It shouldn't be too hard. Look for the ugliest, fattest Viper and that'll be him. The Vipers always hang out on the streets. You can't miss them. Question the Viper about his love for the victim's girlfriend. Big Baby (surprised): Chad's dead? Shiiiiiiiiiiit... Jones: Enough! We read your love letter, Big Baby. You must be happy now you have Rose all to yourself. Big Baby: Okay. Yeah, I'm in love with Rose, man. I mean, you've seen her right? Mighty fine. But last I heard, crushing on someone ain't illegal... Big Baby: Besides, even with Chad gone, I'm no fool: her brother would kill me if he saw me with her. C'mon man, I may be fat but I ain't crazy, yo. (After talking to Big Baby) Jones (furiously): I hate gang members! They act like everything is one big fat joke! Jones: Then again, I guess Big Baby doesn't need to do much acting for that. Chapter 2 Chief Samuel King: It's mayhem out there, ! The Vipers want revenge for Chad Whickman's death and they don't care who gets hurt in the process! Samuel: , if you don't get that no-good Jones off his ass and on to the killer's trail, I swear there will be trouble! Samuel: I mean it, ! You're a good element but if you fail this case I'll have you both working under Ramirez! Now go tell Jones! Jones: So, why did King want to see you? Jones (nervously): Really?! King said ALL that?! Ramirez: Jones, , a certain Miss Cassidy is here and wants to speak to you. Jones (annoyed): We'll be right there, Ramirez. Nathan: Hold on a second! , I think you should go sweep the crime scene. I'm looking for something that could ignite gasoline: matches, lighters... You get the idea. Jones: WE'll try our best, Nathan... Well, , what should we start with: Rose or the security post? Find out why the victim's girlfriend needs to talk to us. Rose (crying): I really needed to speak with you, ! Rose: Before Chad died, he was trying to leave his gang and start a new life. He was desperately looking for a real job. Rose: While cleaning up, I found this job advert that he seemed pretty excited about... Rose (crying): It's from the day he died. I'm sure of that because I remember him spilling his coffee on it! Rose: I hope this helps you catch the killer before the Vipers do. I want them to be met with justice, not violence! (After talking to Rose Cassidy) Jones: This advert could be a great lead... but this coffee stain makes it almost unreadable! Jones: , can you make sense of the job identification number? Examine Job Advert. Jones: Amazing work ! You managed to decode the job advert's identification number. Now it's up to Alex to see where it leads! Analyze Job ID Number. Alex: Results! The work ad that Chad was looking at is for a clerk job at a local mini-market... Here's the address. Jones: I can't believe it! This is Joe Stern's shop! And it's right across the street from the crime scene! Jones: , do you remember Joe? He was a suspect in "Corpse in a Garden"... one of your very first cases! You've come a long way since ! Jones (determined): C'mon , let's go catch up with Joe, see what he's been up to! Talk to the Mini-market manager about a job application from the victim. Joe (thinking): I got a lot of job applications but from a Chad Whickman? I don't think so... And I'm sorry but the applications I don't like, I throw away. Jones (questioning): Have you seen anybody suspicious come into your shop lately? Joe: Apart from the Viper gang who continues to vandalize my shop and steal from me every single day? Hmmm... No. Jones: The police department is here to help you, Joe. But if you don't tell us, we can't help. Now, would you mind if we had a look around your shop? Joe: Sure, just don't steal anything. Investigate Aisles. Jones (asking): Nothing here... Is it okay with you if we search through the trash? Joe: Sorry, for a moment there I thought you were cops, not trash collectors. But yeah, go right ahead if that's what you like. Jones: , be sure to pinch your nose! Examine Trash Can. Jones: Jackpot! It's a job application from Chad Whickman. This at least shows he was here... Jones (thoughtfully): ... and seeing how Joe hates the Vipers, I doubt he even read the job application... Jones: ... Never even gave Chad a chance at starting an honest life. But then again, I don't think Joe is nice to anybody. Jones: And don't you think for someone selling anti-dandruff shampoo, he'd try the product? Jones: You know what, Troy has dandruff too... , let's go take a closer look at the mess Troy keeps making in his sister's kitchen. See if he's not hiding anything. Investigate Kitchen. (Before investigating Kitchen) Troy: What are you doing here?! Jones: Not that it's anything to do with you but we've come to search the studio. Troy: No way, I won't allow cops in my house! Jones (furiously): This isn't even your home! And instead of wasting our time, I suggest you go do something about your dandruff! I mean, really! (After investigating Kitchen) Jones (confused): What? , you're telling me that you found nothing?! Not one thing?! This is a first! Jones: Huh, well don't worry , I guess Rose cleaned up a little too well... Now let's go see if Troy's calmed down. Question the Skulls' gang leader about the murder. Troy: Can't you just give me a break! I mean it! Don't you cops ever give up?! Jones: If you want us to leave you alone, all you need to do is cooperate. Troy: ... Fine. Look man, I heard the Viper gang leader, Salvador Cordero, he likes dousing his victims in gasoline and setting them on fire. Troy (demanding): Right, I've said MY piece so now YOU betta give me my own peace! (After talking to Troy Cassidy) Jones (determined): Even if Troy is lying about Salvador, I think it's the perfect excuse to finally go meet him! What do you think ? Question the Vipers' gang leader over his pyromaniacal tendencies. Salvador: You kidding? Of course I knew Chad was trying to quit the gang! Salvador: That was the whole plan! Letting Chad go live with his girl was like sending Troy a big f**k you with a bow on it. I knew it'd make him mad. Salvador: I WANTED Troy to kill Chad. I've been wanting a reason to go to war with him. Now I've got one. Jones: I don't know if you're stupid or fearless but you're doing a pretty good job at incriminating yourself, Salvador! Salvador (surely): As if a cockroach like you could ever put me behind bars. Good luck with that, pig. (After talking to Salvador Cordero) Jones: You realize Salvador can terrorize the streets easy enough, but can't get rid of dandruff. He's got priorities all wrong! Jones: And I've never seen someone smoke so many cigarettes in so little time. That was just freaky. Investigate Old Security Post. Jones: , this shoeprint is barely visible... but on the other hand, Alex can work miracles, maybe he'll still be able to get something out of it! Jones: And about this cigarette butt, let's examine it first to see if it could be of interest to Nathan. Jones (angrily): And... and... and what on earth is Big Baby doing HERE?! Analyze Partial Shoeprint. Alex: You didn't give me much of a shoeprint to work with... Alex (surely): ... but I did manage to find out what type of shoe it is. Your killer wears sport shoes. Jones: Jeez, Alex. How long did it take you to find that out? Jones (thinking): So , who do we know with sport shoes? There's Rose with her red trainers... Jones: And I remember Troy also has red trainers. Jones: Oh, and there's Big Baby's stupid blue ones! Jones: Well, that's a good start. Keep your eyes open ! Examine Cigarette Butt. Jones (giving praise): Great job, ! Let's hope these molecules we found on the cigarette are of some use to Nathan... Analyze Molecule Sample. Nathan: The molecules you took off the cigarette match the gas molecules taken off the victim's body. Nathan: This proves this is the cigarette that was used to ignite the gasoline that burnt Chad! Nathan (surely): Which means your killer smokes! Jones: Nicely done, Nathan! Well, , we're definitely getting closer! Find out why the Viper is at the murder scene. Jones: Big Baby, this is a crime scene! What do you think you're doing here?! Big Baby: Looking for my own clues to prove it was the Skulls who went and killed Chad! I always wanted to be a detective, ever since I was a kid! Jones: Oh yeah? And what stopped you? Big Baby: I hate cops. Jones (furiously): ... Beat it before we give you another reason to hate us! And I hope for your sake that is tobacco you're smoking! (After talking to Big Baby) Jones (infuriated): Yeah well, for a gang that hates cops so much they sure do keep us close! Chapter 3 David Jones (nervously): There aren't any fresh leads , and if King sees us "loitering around" as he calls it, he will kill us! Jones: , you know how our killer wears sport shoes? Well, when we were talking to Salvador, I was so angry I forgot to mention he was wearing a pair. So that's one more. Jones: Oh, you're right, , Joe wears trainers too! Jones (infuriated): Damn it, does everyone in this town wear them?! This is of no help at all! Jones (thinking): And seeing how Joe hates the Vipers so much, I'm surprised he has the same shoes as them! You know what, let's go see how he's doing. At least it will get us out of the office! Talk to the Mini-market manager about his hatred of the Vipers' gang. Joe: A Viper gang member is dead, and so what! All worthless scum the lot of 'em. You shouldn't be investigating, you should be celebrating! Joe: I've had enough with you! Whatever you want to do, just make it quick. I wanna go on my cigarette break. Jones: You know, Chad's killer set him on fire with a cigarette butt... Joe: And? Lots of people smoke. It's not a crime! Jones: It is if you kill someone with it... Anyway. would like to have a look at your counter. Step aside, Joe. Investigate Check-out Counter. Jones: That's a CCTV surveillance tape! You could've told us you had a CCTV camera. Joe (thoughtfully): I USED to have a CCTV camera, but the Vipers kept breaking it, so I stopped fixing it. So sorry for not telling you I had a broken CCTV camera. Joe: Since you've found the tape, you can throw it away. Jones: Yeah, I don't think so. , why don't you check and see if you can fix this tape for us! Examine Broken Tape. Jones (giving praise): Great job, ! But this doesn't mean the tape is guaranteed to work. Let's see what Alex can do with it. Analyze CCTV Footage. Alex: Good news is the CCTV tape works... A little. It's obviously been badly broken... But I managed to recover some footage. Alex: Footage from the night of the murder actually... The CCTV was turned away from the mini-market so it didn't film anything there... Alex (surely): ... but it did film the murder happening across the street in the parking lot. Jones: No way! Alex: Now, it's too fuzzy to make out a face... But by using Chad's height as a measurement, I DID manage to deduce your killer is 6 feet tall! After completing all tasks... Jones (determined): I think we've got everything we need. So what d'ya say? Shall we go catch our killer?! Take care of the killer now! Jones: Joe Stern, I'm placing you under arrest for the gruesome murder of Chad Whickman! Joe: You want to arrest me for that?! Every day the Vipers come in here and destroy my shop. EVERY DAY! Joe: And then this low-life Viper comes in all smiles asking for a job! At first I was too shocked to do anything... Joe: ... But then my legs started moving again. Then my arms. And before I knew it, I had poured gasoline all over him. Joe: And then I flicked my cigarette at him and WOOSH! See, I finally stood up to that scum. I'm a HERO! I deserve a medal for bravery! Judge Hall: Mr. Stern, do you have any last thing to say before you receive your sentence? Joe: ... My only regret is that I didn't get to kill more of them! Judge Hall: Mr. Stern! Joe: It's true! If I was bigger, meaner and there were more of me, I would have killed them all! It's what they deserve! Rose: YOU'RE A HEARTLESS MONSTER! Big Baby: Look how you're upsetting MY girl, yo! Rose (annoyed): I'm not YOUR girl, you idiot! Big Baby: There's nothing wrong with dreaming, girl. Judge Hall: SILENCE in the Court! Judge Hall: Mr. Stern, not only for your sick crime, but also for your unrepentant nature, I hereby sentence you twenty to life. Salvador: Count yourself lucky cabron, with us it would have just been life! Jones: I guess I got a bit too carried away with the lovers' story to realize the killing had nothing to do with the gangs. Jones: ... Lucky you were here to keep a straight head, ! Another job well done. Jones: Now... Let's see how many days we can get through without another murder. Additional Investigation David Jones (giving praise): That was one hell of a case , but you solved it brilliantly! Jones: I'm a bit worried about Rose though, maybe we should drop by her place and check on her. Just to see how she's coping with her boyfriend's death... Ramirez: Hey guys! Somebody just reported an act of vandalism on your crime scene! The vandal's description we got was..."a fat douchebag decked out like a clown". Jones: Mmh... Don't ask me why, but I'd bet my next paycheck said guy is Big Baby... Ramirez, will take you to the parking lot to take care of it. Ramirez: Great! Some action, at last! We also got word that Salvador Cordero has been seen trying to break into Stern's mini-market, somebody should check that out! Jones: We're on it! Question the Viper gang leader about his trying to break into the Mini-market. Jones: What the f*ck are you doing here?! Salvador: Hey, chill out! I did nothing wrong... Jones (sarcastic): Oh yeah, sure! We've been called 'cause a guy was doing nothing wrong near the mini-market. Happens all the time! Jones: Just tell us why you're trying to break into the mini-market. You forgot to get your tampons for that time of the month? Salvador: Whatever man, I'm outta here! (After talking to Salvador Cordero) Jones (thinking): , I'm sure Cordero was looking for something inside the mini-market. Maybe Stern had something on him? Jones: Something we overlooked during our investigation... We'd better search the place once more, just to be sure. Investigate Aisles. Jones (giving praise): Nice catch ! We'd never have found this briefcase if it weren't for your keen eye! Jones: Dammit, it's code locked! Can you give it a try? Examine Briefcase. Jones: Well, that was fast! Remind me to change my locker's code later! Jones: What do we have here... Another CCTV tape? I wonder why Stern would hide this one. Jones (determined): Let's head back to the lab and give it to Alex, I'm really eager to know what has been recorded on it. Analyze CCTV Footage. Alex: Well, guys... I really impressed myself on this one! You won't believe it! Alex: At first I didn't see anything interesting in the video. But then, I noticed that the CCTV camera was aimed at the mini-market mirror! Alex: It took me a long time, but I've been able to get a pretty good shot at what was happening outside the mini-market: a meeting between Cordero and Marconi! Jones: Oh come on, you can't be serious! You got that from a mirror?! Alex: Sure did! Take a look by yourself! You can clearly see both of them in a hot argument! Cordero even spat at Marconi's feet! Jones (determined): That's what Cordero was looking for, ! I want to know what it's all about, let's find him! Question the Viper gang leader about his meet with the Italian mob. Jones: Here you are! We found what you were looking for in the mini-market! Salvador: Good for both of you... But if you had anything, I'd already be wearing these shiny bracelets of yours... Jones: Oh yeah? Guess what: your argument with Marconi has been recorded, and we wanna know what it was about! Salvador: That's it? You two are probably the last to know then... This crazy Italian wants the whole district for himself. He came to have a "business talk". Jones: Then what? Salvador: What do you think? I told him to get the f*ck out of my face! (After talking to Salvador Cordero) Jones: The situation between the Italian mafia and the Vipers is worse than we thought, ... Jones: I wouldn't be surprised if something serious were to happen very soon... We'd better be ready for it! Check-up on the victim's girlfriend to see how she's coping. Jones: Hello Ms Cassidy, and I just wanted to check on you, you know, to see how you're doing after... Rose (angrily): How am I doing?! I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown, that's how I am doing! Jones (confused): It's ok Ms Cassidy, try to calm down and tell us what happened... Rose (crying): My scumbag brother happened! He decided to get rid of all of Chad's stuff, along with a poem he wrote! I can't find it! Jones: A... poem? Rose: Yes... The last poem Chad ever wrote to me, before he died... He had such a talent! I must get it back! Jones: Ok... Why don't you go get some coffee and pull yourself together, while searches the place for your poem? (After talking to Rose Cassidy) Jones: Oh poor dear... As if her story wasn't tragic enough, she has to deal with her inconsiderate brother. Jones: Come on , let's find this poem! Investigate Studio. Jones: Nothing, except this plastic bag full of Chad's clothes. Maybe Troy stuffed the poem in it in his haste... Examine Plastic Bag. Jones: Nice catch, . Looks like Troy didn't appreciate Chad's prose... The poem has been torn apart! Jones: Do you think you could piece it back together? Examine Torn Poem. Jones: Well done ! It's still a bit crumpled, but that will do! Let's read this "lovebird's" poetry... Jones (confused): "Skulls are Red, Vipers are Blue, gang war sucks, but I love you so much"... What.The.Hell is THAT? Jones: Well, I guess you're right... I shouldn't have expected much, since literature isn't the first thing you learn when you enter a gang... Jones: Anyhow, I hear Rose coming back. I hope this will at least comfort her. Give the victim's girlfriend her poem back. Rose (lovingly): Thank you so much, both of you... Have you read it? Isn't it lovely? Jones: Uh... Yes, it is. Probably? I'm not much of a poetry guy, you know... Rose: Anyway, I'd like to thank you for your kindness... Please, take this as a token of my gratitude. Find out if the Viper has been vandalizing the Parking Lot. Big Baby: Watcha doin' here, Skully?! Admiring yo lameass painting?! Troy: Imma kick ya fat ass if you don't get it outta here fast, sneaky git. Ramirez: HEY! Uh... What's going on?! Big Baby: Imma tell you what the f*ck is going on, man! 'Dis moron is trying to make Vipers look like damn tools with this graffiti! Troy: The hell I did, d*ckhead! I've just come here 'cause I got word that a chubby blue chicken was sprayin' shit on my territory! Big Baby: Who you call a... Ramirez: Hey, ch... chill out already! will sort this out. Both of you just stay back while we investigate... Please. (After talking to Big Baby) Ramirez: I'm starting to regret asking for some action... Ramirez: We should hurry to sort this out before they start killing each other, ! Investigate Parking Spaces. Ramirez: No wonder why Big Baby is so angry, that kind of graffiti could start a gang war... Ramirez: It's the same color as the spray paint bottle you found, . I'm sure it's the one used to tag the wall, we should examine it! Examine Spray Paint Bottle. Ramirez (giving praise): Well done ! We are lucky our vandal left a full fingerprint on his paint bottle! Ramirez: Do you think Alex will let me analyze it? Analyze Fingerprint. Alex: I've compared the fingerprint you got from the paint can with our database, and I've got a match: Big Baby! Ramirez: What? But... That doesn't even make any sense! Why would he tag a taunt against his own gang? Are you sure Alex? Alex: Yes Ramirez... I am 100% positive. Big Baby painted the graffiti. Bust the Viper for his graffiti. Ramirez (confused): You're busted Big Baby! But why would you mock your own gang, I don't get it... Big Baby: Cordero needs a reason to go to full war with these damn Skulls! Big Baby: And since they didn't kill Chad, I figured I'd give it a little push... Ramirez: Well, is gonna have to give you a "little" fine! Troy: Man, you're stupid as f*ck! Next time, leave the business to the big boys! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts